


Red and Blue

by DeathNBlackGlitter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathNBlackGlitter/pseuds/DeathNBlackGlitter
Summary: Klance/high school/rock band AU (maybe some other ships)😉Enjoy!Warning! This story will contain some swearing and other offensive language. Plus some triggering stuff.You have been warnedP.S. I may go around doing random edits every now and then.





	1. Chapter 1

Lances POV 

'Finally I'm in senior year' Lance thought to himself as he walked over to the bathroom mirror. He pulled his signature 'heyy ladies' grin.  
"Still holds strong." He assured himself confidently. 

Truth be told, Lance was scared as fuck, his family made the decision to send him to Garrison senior high school. On the other side of the state. Right in the middle of the desert. He would be away from his parents, his older sister Veronica, his nephew Mateo and his niece Nadia. 

On the bright side Lance's other siblings, Marco and Rachel were going with him and his oldest brother Luis was doing some geology in the same town. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Lance packed the last of his things into his battered, hand-me-down suitcase. He gazed around his room one last time. Lance's eye caught the photo of him with Marco and Veronica at a Kesha concert. He tore it off the wall and placed it on his pocket.

"Lance you're so disgusting!" Rachel grimaced and wiped the slobber off her dress. Lance had fallen asleep on her shoulder in the back of the McClain family van. Marco was laughing at his older brother and sister bickering.

A building appeared in view of the dusty van windows. Lots of students were gathered around the entrance. The three McClain kids poked their heads through the sliding door. 

Keith's POV 

Keith's overfilled duffel bag and guitar case dragged near to the ground. The humid Arizona heat was getting the better of him. 

Shiro dragged him in for a hug. Shiro was the only person Keith liked hugging. And the only person Keith he would miss  
'Don't cry now' he told himself. 

"See you during break," Shiro patted his shoulder.  
"I'll miss having you at band practice."  
"Yeah," Keith stared at the ground.

'Building 6, purple dorm, room 38' Keith looked down at the piece of paper he'd been given by one of the prefects. Turning to his right he had a  head on collision.

Keith saw his guitar being squashed by this lanky Latino guy.  
'He's actually kinda hot' the thought crossed Keith's mind. 

Lance's POV

"Don't break my guitar!" The boy cried. Lance looked up at the dark haired guy giving him disapproving glances with some beautiful violet eyes, Lance was transfixed by them until the boy spoke again.

"Get off my fucking guitar." He said.

"Ok, ok! Geez he said, clambering the guitar case.  
"The name's Lance by the way" he flashed his trademark grin.

The boy stared.

Keith's POV 

"Do you have a name or can I call you Mullet?" The boy flashed an honestly cringe but cute grin. 

'Damn he has nice teeth' 

"What?"

'Oh fuck did I say that out loud' Keith thought.  
"Uh, I said my name's Keith" he blurted out "not Mullet."

Lance slowly nodded then looked around in uncertainty.  
Keith sighed. "You're new aren't you?"  
Lance nodded sheepishly.  
"I'm looking for the purple dorm"  
Keith vaguely pointed in the direction of the purple dorm then picked up his bags and walked off.

'Finally some piece and quiet' he thought to himself.  
'Man that guy was annoying, cute though'

Keith strolled past the red and blue walls of their respective dorms before finding the lilac paint at the end of the hall.

'Room 36, 37, 38, there it is' Keith looked at his roommate standing beside him. 

It was Lance.

Keith felt his soul leave him for the 23rd time that day.

Tell me what you think of the first chapter. Did you like it?


	2. Chapter 2

Keith's POV 

Their dorm room had two beds opposite to each other on one side of the room, the other side had two shelves, desks and doorways to their kitchen and bathroom shared with the room next door. 

"Wow this is big for a dorm Room." Lance noted.   
"Yeah I suppose." Keith moved to the nearest bed and chucked his things down.   
"Hey do you mind if you have the bed near the window," pleaded Lance.  
"Why?"   
Lance hesitated before blurting out.  
"Because that's how my bed was at home. Please?"  
"Ugh fine." Keith dragged his stuff over to the next bed.

Keith started to  unpack. He made his bed with black sheets and a grey faded pattern duvet, it reminded him of before he moved in with Shiro and the scratchy beige sheets the orphanage had.

Lance's POV

Lance looked over at Keith violently stuffing his pillow into a dark red pillowcase. Then he saw the rest of Keith's dark bed linin.   
"Gee emo that's a bit dark," Lance gestured towards Keith's bed.  
Keith flipped him off and went back to stuffing unidentifiable dark clothing into his wardrobe.

Lance went digging for his special pillowcase, the blue one with  signatures of his favourite singers.  
"What's with the pillowcase?" Keith asked.   
"Beyonce has touched this pillowcase Keith, it has part of her soul inside it."  
"Well ok then Voldemort."

A broad shouldered guy with a wide smile came in through the bathroom door.   
"Wrong door Hunk," Lance called.  
"No I came through here on purpose, I just finished unpacking and Pidge is making a huge mess of the room with her brother. They're now playing Fortnite."  
"Ok then" Lance replied.

"Anyway," Hunk continued. "I know you might be feeling homesick so I made you some garlic knots."   
Lance blushed furiously, he hoped Keith hasn't been listening.   
"Thanks Hunk," Lances smiled.

"So who's He?" Hunk pointed a finger at Keith who was setting up a drawing tablet on a desk.   
"I'm Keith." He said monotonous, not taking his eyes off the cables.   
"He seems friendly," Said Hunk sarcastically. "Let's go to my Room." 

Lance followed Hunk through the bathroom to his room. In the corner Pidge and her brother Matt were sitting on a pile of clothes in an intense Fortnite battle. 

"Hey Pidge," Lance waved. She jumped up and almost tackled him into a hug.

"I won!," Matt screamed,"ha ha SUCK IT PIDGE!!!!!"

"Your parents made the decision to let you both go here, the trio is together again!" Pidge yelled.

"Everyone can stop yelling," Hunk was also yelling.

"Wait Matt didn't you graduate last year?" Lance asked the guy with a messy brown ponytail sitting on the floor.   
"Yeah, but Mr. Zarkon wanted me to give my valedictorian speech for the juniors So?"

"Anyone want some cheetos?" Pidge handed out giant bags of junk food.  
"Hell yeah! Gimme those" Lance yelled.

Two chapters in two days what an achievement!  
wow


	3. Chapter 3

Keith's POV 

'Don't wanna be an American idiot'  
'Don't want a nation under the new mania'  
'And can you hear the sound of hysteria?'  
'The subliminal mind-fuck America'

'Welcome to a new kind of tension'  
'All across the alien nation'  
'Where everything isn't meant to be okay'  
'Television dreams of tomorrow'  
'We're not the ones who're meant to follow'  
'And that's enough to ar-"

scrrrch

"James what the fuck are you doing! You haven't been playing properly at all today." Keith slammed his drumsticks onto the snare. James kept getting on his nerves.

"I can't do this band thing anymore Keith."  
"Why Not!"  
"Well to be honest you're too bossy. You didn't let anyone have a say in choosing the band name, I mean seriously, Crimson Carnation, VLD was a way better name idea!"  
"What did VLD ever stand for!" Keith frantically screamed.  
"I DON'T KNOW OK!" James yelled unnecessarily loudly. "Also 98% of what we play is this Green day shit. Green day fucking sucks!"  
"NO ONE INSULTS GREEN DAY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!" Keith's fury unfurled dramatically. He had to stop himself from full on attacking James.

"CAN WE ALL STOP YELLING!!" Pidge's voice was surprisingly loud for such a small person.  
She sassily pushed her round glasses back onto her face.  
"Please."

Keith and James stared off one last time.  
"I'm done" James picked up his guitar and walked out the door.  
"Ryan?" He called.  
"Sorry mate," Ryan picked up his guitar and left with James.

Keith stood for a while before  dropping down at the edge of the stage, disappointed in himself.  
"I let my anger get to me again!," tears started streaming down his pale cheeks.  
"And now we've lost our guitarists and most of our vocalists, I'm really fucked this time." 

"We'll discuss a solution when Allura comes back on Thursday," Pidge looked at the steadily breaking down Keith. She plopped herself down next to him.  
"Come here?" Pidge pulled Keith into a hug.  
"Thanks Pidge" Keith mumbled. 

Chapters and chapters and chapters Oh My! This frequent posting probably won't continue for too much longer as I have break soon and I'll be on holidays. Then school and stuff. Still I'll post as often as I can.

Thanks to my folks on Voltron Amino for coming up with band name ideas and the whole no one knows what VLD stands for

See yo next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Lances POV 

Lance looked up from transferring events onto his Trixya desk calender. 

The door opened.   
"Hey Keith the timetables arriv-." He saw how much of a mess Keith was in.

"Are you alright Keith?" Lance asked, concerned showing in his voice.  
Keith stared down Lance with bloodshot eyes.   
"Fine," he went over to his drawers and pulled out various bottles of pills.  
"Uh, Keith?," Lance peered over his shoulder.   
"Is everything ok?." He said slowly.  
"I told you. Everything is fine! now go back to your gay calender organising."  
"I'm bi thank you very much." Lance huffed.

Keith's POV 

He popped about 6 pills at once and then forced his guitar under his bed.  
"Wouldn't it be better to keep your guitar on the stands?" Lance inquired.  
"Nope my music career is dead and burning," Keith started snapping up his drumsticks.

"What about the band?"   
"James and Ryan quit." He threw his broken drumsticks onto his bed.  
"Why don't you play guitar then?"  
"Because then we wouldn't have a drummer." Keith told him.   
"Anyway me and Pidge will talk with Allura when she gets back."  
"I can sing and play guitar if that's helpful." Lance offered.

"I'm going to get some air." Keith stepped outside of room 38 and sped across the various different colours of wall and out the door.

After running  off the campus and into the open desert, Keith finally sat down on the side of the empty dusty road. 

''Patience yields focus.'' Shiro had reminded Keith of that many times.  
"Stay in control, you can do this," 

Keith watched the sun sink behind the rocks before deciding to walk back.

Once he got close to the school gates Keith realised he'd have to find another way into to his room.

Lance's POV 

Lance woke to a tap on the window, he groaned and got up to see what the noise was. Keith was hanging for dear life on the drainpipe frantically tapping the window.  
The window was opened and Keith hurriedly clambered inside.  
"Thought you'd never come back," Lance chuckled tiredly.   
"What time is it?." Keith asked.  
"Nearly 10. You were gone for 6 hours." 

"You're in bed early," Keith remarked.  
"Hey my abuelita from Cuba called at three this morning so don't you start Mullet." Lance teased.  
"It's not a mullet." Keith mumbled.  
"Whatever I'm going to bed now," Lance said decidedly.   
"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Sharpshooter," Keith turned towards his bed.  
"What." Lance sleepily mumbled.  
"Nothing." Keith hurriedly switched off the light.


	5. 5

Lance's POV

Lance was in the crowd of students gathered on the balcony to see the school vans come back from the airport with all the international students.

A girl with brown skin and long, bleached white hair hopped out of one of the grey and orange vans followed by a wave of other people carrying various items of luggage.

Lance pushed past the people on the balcony. Down the stairs and out onto the tarmac.

"Allura!" The girl turned and caught Lance speeding head on towards her.  
"Woah there cowboy slow down a bit," Allura said.

"So how's Keith?" She asked.  
"Wait. You know Keith?" Said Lance perplexed.   
"I'm in the band dummy,"   
"Oh yeah right." Lance laughed.

Allura picked up her bags. And walked with Lance back to building 6.

"Keith's cute isn't he?" Allura smiled cheekily.  
"What no," Lance said a little too quickly, blushing slightly.  
"Right, right." Allura sounded unconvinced.

"So where is your room?" Lance looked at the piece of paper given to Allura.  
"Blue dorm, room 12. I'm sharing with Romelle. The lucky duck spent her summer in Los Angeles with Bandor. Where is your room?"  
"Purple dorm, room 38. We'll be  so far away from each other," Lance replied.

Allura and Lance walked into her room. Romelle was already there unpacking.

Allura squealed excitedly and ran over to kiss her on the cheek.  
"I've missed you way too much Lu," Romelle exclaimed.  
"Same to you. How was Cali?" 

"Right I'm going now," Lance called out but the two girls were too busy catching up to notice him.  
"Bye then." He headed back to his room.

 

What did you think?  
Got some good Romellura content in there.  
Feel free to comment feedback or whatever  
M'kay I'm going now byee


	6. 6

Keith's POV 

The Garrison hall was filled with students, some glued to their phones, others chatting away with friends, the odd person just sitting there looking bored and lonely.

Keith's mission was to stay as far away from Lance as possible. He scanned the room and saw Allura waving to him. Keith walked over and sat himself down between her and Pidge.   
"Hey." Keith grabbed his phone from his pocket. After getting bored of that he chatted to Allura and noticed she had pale pink crescents tattooed under her eyes.   
"Nice tattoos," Keith remarked.  
"Took you long enough," Allura pretended to be offended at the ordeal.  
"You get them with your partner to show love," Romelle added.  
Looking over he saw she had the same tattoos in blue.  
"Allura and I got them before I  went to California. My mum would've kicked me out of the house for it, but she already did that years ago for being trans." 

Romelle gazed into Allura's eyes.  
"That's how I met Lu."

The microphone made an annoyingly high pitched noise as Mr. Zarkon began to give his speech.

"Who're the teachers?" Someone whispered in Keith's ear. He looked to see Lance sitting behind him.   
'Why am I always near him' Keith inwardly sighed.

"Ok see that one next to Mr. Zarkon? That's Mrs Sanda, she is the deputy principal. She's very strict. To her left is Ms Hira, she takes PE. There is a rumor that she had a summer fling with Mr. Coran, he takes math and history but he's chill. That is Miss Honerva, the physics and biology teacher. There is Mrs Haggar. The meanest chemistry teacher you will ever meet. She once-."   
"BE QUIET!!!." Mr. Zarkon yelled.  
Keith turned around and shut his lips.  
Mr. Zarkon went back to giving his mind numbing speech. 

"And now some speeches from two of last year's valedictorians. Veronica McClain and Matthew Holt." 

Matt stepped up to the podium.  
"Um hi. Mr. Zarkon gave me three days to write this speech so sorry if it's not up to your impossibly high  standards.   
A tip for the new juniors. Mr. Coran keeps his chocolate stash for anyone who can correctly answer his riddles. I got all of them for a month so Mr suggested I change my name to Mathematics Holt."

Matt changed his que card.

"Since the teachers want to know what I'm doing with my life I'll be nice and say that I'm studying to be biological engineer, I'm sure Miss Honerva is proud of me. Anyhow that's all for today. Say hi to Pidge for me. Toodlepip." 

Lance's POV 

He ran to catch up to Keith.   
"Heyy." He said. Keith grunted in reply.  
"We were in the hall for almost 4 hours, it felt like years!" Lance exclaimed.  
"I have a band meeting now. Goodbye Lance." Keith turned away. Lance slowly headed back alone.

"Boo!" Hunk crept up behind Lance.  
"Ha Ha, got you. Hey since both Keith and Pidge are at their band meeting do you want to help me make churros?"   
Lance sighed.  
"Sure thing dude," 

"These aren't bad churros," Lance mumble through mouthfuls.  
"I know right," Hunk agreed.  
"I've got the ingredients just right this time."

They looked up from the food simultaneously to the knocking on the door.

"I smell churros," the door opened and Veronica barged in.   
"Veronica!" Lance leapt over to her.  
While they were hugging Veronica slyly reached and grabbed a churro.  
"Hey!" Lance exclaimed.  
"These are good churros." She noted cheekily looking at Lance.  
"Here take some for the road I made heaps." Hunk gave her a bag.

"Thanks. Luis will love these." Lance and Veronica  hugged one last time.  
"Bye Lance."


	7. 7

Lance's POV 

Lance gazed around the students sitting at the desks around him, all waiting for the teacher to start.

The teacher stood. A tall man with a military build and an army beret.

"Good morning. My name is Mr. Iverson. You can call me either that, commander, or sir. This is my engineering class, I hope you take it seriously or else you will be removed."

Mr. Iverson frowned intensely at the class.

"Right I will call out your surname followed by your initial. You will answer present or you will marked absent. Do I make myself clear?"

Lance was slightly intimidated by this man but he kept his cool.

"Altea. A." "Present Sir."  
"Galra. L." "Present sir."  
"Garret. H." "Present."  
"Holt. K." "Sir my name is Pidge not Kat-"  
"DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK? NO!!!" Mr. Iverson roared before continuing the role.

Lance looked up at the call of-  
"Kogane. K." And hearing Keith replying "Present."

"McClain. L."   
"Here si- I mean present, Sir." Lance sputtered.  
The snickers passed over like a wave.

Keith's POV 

He was sitting in one of the cafeteria booths with Pidge and Allura.  
"Guys I think I've partially solved things," Pidge was excited.  
"Ok so this summer Hunk has done drumming lessons. I heard him last night and he's really good. He could be our drummer and you could be our guitarist again Keith."   
"That's a really good idea actually." Allura added.  
"Yeah I suppose," Keith said.  
"It would be useful to have another guitarist and stronger vocals though."

"Who said they needed vocals?" Lance and Hunk appeared into view.  
"I've been singing all my life. It's a McClain trait." He said in suave manner.  
"That could work" Allura mused.  
"Let's do it!" Pidge said.  
"Is everyone free Wednesday?"

"Hey honey." Allura saw Lotor peering over the wall of their booth.  
"Fuck off Lotor." She replied.  
"Allura can't you see I've declared my love for you." He motioned to his cheeks, also adorned with the crescent tattoos, though his were white and longer.  
"Wrong shape." She bluntly told him.   
"Lotor did you forget that you cheated on me for Acxa last November?"   
"Babe it was bad judgement."  
Allura shook her head.   
"If it was bad judgement then why are you two still dating? Also in case you haven't noticed you've  missed your chance, I'm taken," she wrapped her arm around Romelle.

Lotor sneered.  
"Fag," he muttered under his breath.  
"As a Brit you too should know that means cigarette." 

Allura sat back down and composed herself.  
"He's my ex," she stated.


	8. 8

Keith's POV 

Mr. Coran made a theatrical entrance into the history classroom.

"Paladins line up along the back wall if you please." He said overdramatically.  
The class slid off their chairs and moped off to the back wall.

Mr. Coran began skeptically eying up the class and sorting them onto desks.  
Keith ended up sitting between Romelle and another girl with short purple hair.   
'Great more girls that might try to flirt with me' Keith thought.

"Right tell the people you're sharing a table with 4 facts about yourself. You have 7 minutes." Mr. Coran announced.

Keith volunteered to start.  
"Hi. I'm Keith. Uh I like the colour red. Green day and My Chemical Romance are my favourite bands. I'm half Korean an-"   
"I like Koreans." The purple hair girl had a dreamy look in her eyes.  
"And I'm gay," Keith added. The girl quickly snapped out of it.

"I'll go next." She said.  
"My name is Acxa. I'm from Phoenix. I do tae kwon do. One time I held Mrs Haggar at gunpoint before she taught here. And I like gothic fashion."  
Romelle was worriedly looking at Acxa.  
"Your go." Acxa prompted.  
"Oh right." She replied.

"I'm Romelle. I'm from Cardiff. My family lives in London. Until last summer I lived in a youth shelter, now I live in Los Angeles with Bandor my brother. One more thing, I'm trans."  
"Acxa grimaced slightly.

"Right time's up," Mr Coran drew up the date on the whiteboard.   
"Today we shall start our course on. Drum roll please. South American history."  
The news was met with some groans and some cheers of excitement.

"Hey look Mr also got the tattoos." Romelle whispered in Keith's ear.  
"I wonder who his lover is?"   
"It's Ms Hira." Acxa told them.  
"I had PE 2nd period today and she had green ones."   
"Um excuse me paladins. Your little discussion better be about Incan religious sacrifices because I don't want to have to right you up for talking." Mr. Coran made the 'zip it' motion and continued writing about religious sacrifices.

Lance's POV 

Lance's new PE gear still smelt like plastic. The class sat in a semi-circle around Ms Hira. She had her bright violet hair tied back in a tight ponytail. 

She started calling the role  
"Ezor? Nyma? Plaxum? Rolo? Lotor? Nadia? Keith? James? Lance?"

Me Hira looked down at Lance.  
"How many more McClains do we have left?"   
"If we're counting cousins we're about halfway through." Lance replied cheerfully. Ms Hira was stonefaced.

"Right 4 laps around the track. Go!" The class jumped to their feet and trudged down to the track.

Keith's POV 

"Hey Mullet! Wanna race?"   
Keith peered into the morning sun where James's cocky smile was. Keith groaned.  
"Seriously James?"  
"You scared Kogane?"  
"Only for you James Griffin." Keith replied. He rooled his eyes.

"Let's go then."   
James and Keith walked over to the start line.  
"Ready. Set. Go!," James called. And they ran.

Despite his hatred towards exercise, Keith was actually a decent sprinter.  
James couldn't keep up to him.

"Hey Keith how's the band going?" He called.  
"It's going fabulous thanks for asking." Keith replied.   
"I will rejoin if you let me beat you at everything this semester." The two stopped running and faced each other.  
"Ha desperate much! You're never beating me James stop trying."  
"Is that what your dad told you?" James couldn't hide the spite from his voice anymore.  
"Not giving up didn't get him very far. Not when he ran back into that buildi-" Keith swung his fist and clocked James square in the face.

"Never insult my dad James." He struggled to get up off the track.   
"He died to save people, your father couldn't amount to anything like that could he?" 

James tackled Keith onto the running track. They grabbed at each other's clothes and threw mindless punches and insults at each other.

James suddenly stood and started to turn away.  
Keith ran after him.   
"COME BACK YOU COWARD!!!"  
He went to shove James again but James being stronger pushed Keith back onto the track.

Lance's POV 

Lance ran over to where Keith was getting repeatedly kicked by James's running spikes.  
"Get off him dickhead!!" He screamed and tackled James off Keith.   
Lance half regretted that decision as he landed face first onto the track.


	9. 9

Lance's POV 

He sat next to Pidge in the ER waiting room. Pidge was swinging her legs bath and forth nervously. Lance had an ice pack over his eye from where he landed on the running track.

A nurse came into the room.  
"Lance McClain?" She said.  
"Here." He raised his hand and stood to follow her.

The nurse motioned to a chair in the exam room. Lance sat.  
"So," she said.  
"Your school called saying that you might need stitches Lance. Let me see"  
Lance moved the ice pack to reveal a small gash cutting through his right eyebrow.  
"What happened?"  
Lance paused before replying.  
"I fell onto the running track at school." Lance partially truthful.  
"Right, we're going to have to stitch that."  
Lance nodded slowly.

After that Lance wondered back into the waiting room. A tall Asian guy with a white hair floof came up to him and suddenly hugged him. Lance was a little weirded out but hugged him back anyway.  
"Thank you." The guy said. Then he realised he just hugged a stranger.  
"Sorry. I'm Shiro. I'm Keith's brother."   
"Um hi my name's Lance," he said.  
"Thank you for what?"   
"You may have saved Keith's life Lance." Shiro replied.  
"James would've killed him otherwise?" Lance clapped a hand to his forehead.   
"Ow,"He realised he just hit where the stitches were. Shiro grimaced for him.

Another docter came in.  
"Shiro, Lance. Keith is awake." Shiro's face lit up. They followed down the hallway.  
"Where's Pidge by the way?" Lance asked.  
"She had to go back to school." Shiro told him.

The doctor opened the door to Keith's room. Shiro ran up to Keith.  
"I'm so glad you're Ok." He said breathlessly.  
"Well ok is a bit of an overstatement to be honest." Keith replied.  
"Smart ass,"

"What's Lance doing here?"   
"Lance may have saved your life." Shiro said.  
"Also fighting James was a really dumb thing to do Keith what were you thinking?"   
"James was being even more of a cocky asshole than usual," Keith remarked.  
"Well now both Lance and you paid the price for that." Shiro motioned towards Lance.  
"Hey now we're matching," Keith pointed to the cut on his cheek.  
"Battle scars,"

"Right I'd better go. I need to get the bus back to school." Lance said before leaving.  
"Bye Lance!" Shiro called.

Keith's POV 

"He's cute isn't he." Shiro slyly added.  
"Fuck off" Keith replied playfully.  
"I know you unknowingly like each other." Shiro said.   
"My gaydar senses it."   
Keith laughed.  
"Yeah right. The guy's so annoying." But deep down Keith knew Shiro was right.

 

Hey it's been a few days but here's to another chapter


	10. 10

Lance's POV 

Keith and Lance got the rest of the week off school in case of concussion.  
Lance loved it.

Keith spent the entire morning walking around the empty halls of building 6, Lance couldn't understand why someone would want to be walking around an abandoned building alone all the time.

Keith drove him crazy but he couldn't stop thinking about him.

Keith's POV 

He headed back to the purple dorm, 'ready to face Lance' he wanted to think, despite enjoying his company a lot for someone who liked being alone.

"Hey Keith." Lance waved.  
"Hi." Keith went over to his desk to draw on his tablet.

Lance looked up from his DC comic.  
"Watcha drawing?"  
Keith didn't look up.  
"Just doodles," he lied. He was actually drawing some red and blue aesthetics, their favourite colours, blending to purple in between.  
"Huh." Lance said.

"Who's your favourite superhero?"  
"Mothman, no questions needed." Keith replied, still drawing.  
"Aquaman is better,"   
"Whatever. You're wrong."

"Hey you wanna watch a movie tonight?" Lance asked.  
"What movie?"  
"I have the entire Pirates of the Caribbean on a USB stick." Lance offered.  
"Anything else." Keith was unimpressed.  
"There's Mama Mia and Hairspray"  
"Let's start with Mama Mia. Please no Hairspray though" Keith told him.  
"Fine, fine." 

The two boys set up a couch on Lance's bed, the Mama Mia finale on the tv screen that conveniently came with the senior dorms, bowls of sour gummy worms and Doritos sitting between them." 

"You wanna talk about shit?" Keith yawned.  
"Sure why not," Lance agreed.  
"What do we start with,"  
Keith thought for a bit.  
"Tell me about your life Lance?"  
"Ok well I'm Cuban. I have a shit ton of family members. I used to surf. Until I came to school." Lance looked as if he was thinking deeply. 

"I miss my home so much." He looked like he might cry.  
"I miss the water and surfing at the beach with my family. I want to go home, I know it's seems stupid, a nearly grown adult being homesick." Lance burst into tears suddenly. Keith pulled him in for a hug.  
"It's ok to cry and scream sometimes." He said.  
"Life sucks a fuck ton so no one has the right to blame anybody for losing it. Especially you."  
"Thanks Keith." Lance hugged him back.  
"You're a good person deep down ya know."   
"Shut up."


	11. 11

Lance's POV 

After deciding between shirts, Lance put his shoes on and ran to catch Keith on his way to a walk. 

Lance slowed when he caught up to him.   
"Morning," he said cheerfully.  
"You caught up." Keith rubbed his eyes.  
"I'm so fucking tired." Keith said.  
"You wanna grab coffee? there's a Starbucks up the road."   
"Sure." Lance replied.  
"I need to get some canned espresso to keep for all-nighters anyway." Keith added.  
"I'll zombie over to you at 1 in the morning when we have finals week." Lance laughed.  
"Better than going to Pidge. she'll  charge 50c a can."   
Keith laughed and agreed.  
"That's our Pidge."

The two walked into the deserted Starbucks.  
"Geez it's empty." Lance noticed.  
"It's the middle of the desert Lance."   
"True that."

They walked up to the counter.  
"Tall black coffee with two espresso shots and a six pack of canned double espresso please." Keith told the barista.  
"I'll have a tall chai latte." Lance said.  
They grimaced at each others coffee choices.  
"Seriously Mullet? black coffee?"   
"I'd choke on the sweetness of any other one." Keith stated.  
"You're weird."  
"Whatever."

Lance notice the scar on Keith's cheek was healing, it actually suited him. 

Lance stared until he heard the barista.  
"For the fourth time, your coffee's ready."   
"Sorry." He took the cup. And walked out with Keith.

They headed back to school.  
"By the way we have our first practice with the new band at 4.00pm in practice room 3." Keith told Lance.  
"Lance gave a thumbs up as he violently slurped his coffee, Keith slowly sipped his while looking concerned at Lance.

Keith's POV 

He walked into practice room 3. Allura was tuning her bass, Hunk was chatting with Pidge and Lance was setting up the amps. 

"Hey guys." Keith took his guitar out of the battered case and plugged in into the amp. 

The band gathered at the edge of the small stage.   
"So is everyone cool if we just jam today so we can build some chemistry." Keith asked.  
"Sounds good." Hunk replied, the others nodded.

They turned on their instruments and played. At some points it didn't work but for the most part they sounded decent.  
Lance was surprisingly good at guitar, in fact he was really good, amazing even.

At the end they sat at the small table and discussed music.  
Allura sat up.  
"So we can start playing some covers but we need some original songs if we're going to play at the Phoenix Band Festival."  
"When do we have to be entered?" Pidge asked.   
"October 12th."   
"I reckon we could do it." Lance sounded excited.   
Keith nodded.  
"Do we all want to try?" He asked. He was met by nodding and murmurs of agreement.  
"It's settled then." Allura said.  
"We'll sort it when entries are open in September." 

"See you tomorrow then." Pidge said.  
"Keith, Lance are you gonna be at school?"   
"Banned till Monday fortunately." Lance grinned.  
"Fucking lucky bitches." She said.  
"Hey Keith could've died." He added.  
"It wasn't that bad Lance." Keith said.  
"It was. Shiro told me." He argued.  
"Then Shiro is very lucky to be touring in Florida at this moment." 

"I'm not being part of this murder plot." Pidge left the room. Lance followed.  
"Coming Mullet?"   
"I'll be back soon. You head to the dorm." 

Once the others left Keith breathed a sigh of relief. He was suddenly aware of who Lance reminded him of.  
Michael. The only person who would talk to him when he was at the orphanage. Tears ran down his face as the painful memories came flooding back. 

Hey sorry for not updating I'm on holiday so I was being lazy.  
(forgive me plz)  
Ill be adding a few OCs (like Michael) let me know what you think


	12. 12

Lance's POV 

Sitting next to Lance was a blonde girl called Nyma, people had said she was crazy and that she and Rolo, her boyfriend  had done some weird shit over the course of last year. Lance thought she was pretty for a 'crazy' person.

The teacher at the front of the room cleared her throat.  
"Good afternoon." She said warmly.  
"Welcome to my biology class. I'm Miss Honerva." Her sparkly hazel eyes contrasted her dusky indigo hair, pulled back in a loose bun.   
'Lance for fucks sake stop thinking the teacher is hot, she's like 30' he told himself firmly.

Miss Honerva handed out worksheets. Lance grinned at Nyma.   
"This looks easy." He overconfidently said, luckily Nyma laughed.  
"Haha, yeah it is easy." 

She pulled something out of her bag.  
"Do you like by pencil box? It's name's Beezer. It's part of an early prototype for some robotics I was doing." The pencil box was white and grey metal with a small screen and cat ears with neon blue lights.

Lance realized that this girl was definitely crazy and way out of his league. So he made a small laugh and went back to his worksheet.

Later that night Lance got an unexpected call from his mother.  
"Buena noches Mama. What's up?" He spoke into the phone.  
His mother sounded worried.  
"Chico it's  your nephew Mateo, he was diagnosed with brain cancer this morning, the doctor can't do anything about it.  
"Nothing? Really?"   
"No I'm sorry Chico there is nothing that can be done. When can you come visit?"  
"Fall break's in three weeks, I'll find a way to get a ride back to Scottsdale then."  
"Alright then. Buenas noches."  
"Adios Mama." Lance set his phone down, shaking slightly.

Keith came into the room.  
"Lance is everything alright? You're almost as pale as me." Lance slowly nodded.  
"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just thinking of a way to get back  to Scottsdale for fall break."  
Keith thought for a bit.  
"Ya know Shiro and I drive through there on our way home. We can drop you off if you like?"  
Lance smiled slightly.  
"Really you'd do that?"  
"Yeah." Keith replied.  
"Its really no big deal."  
"Thanks."

Keith slung his bag down.  
"Also we're having chicken soup with the band tonight so we don't need to eat at the cafeteria. Oh and Romelle's coming too." He said.

"Romelle and Allura are so cute together." Lance said.  
"Yeah." Keith replied.

They sat around the table while Hunk poured chicken soup into bowls from what he called his 'monster thermos'.  
Pidge called it 'Satans portable hell' because of how hot it got.

"This really great soup Hunk." Romelle said while chewing a piece of chicken.

"So how were everyone's days?" Allura asked.  
"Me and Keith went back to school today." Lance offered.  
"Yeah it was like starting the semester all over again." Keith stated.

After eating the best soup ever Keith and Lance walked back to building 6.

"Keith, this might sound crazy but-"  
Keith stopped and stared at Lance. His black hair blowing slowly in the night breeze, the moon lighting up the lilac in his eyes.

"I like you. In fact I really like you. A lot."

Keith's POV 

"I like you. In fact I really like you. A lot."

He felt his cheeks burning. Looking up at Lance's glistening blue eyes.  
Keith stepped up to Lance. He hugged him tightly.  
"I guess I feel the same." He let go of Lance.  
"Sorry I have to be alone." Keith strode away from Lance, who stood there for a second before walking back himself.

 

Woop the first Klance stuff! lemme know what you think.


	13. 13

TW

Keith's POV 

It had been a week since Lance had admitted his feelings to him. Soon the awkward tension between got too much for Keith to handle, Lance seemed stressed too.

"Hey." He stopped Lance on his way out of their room.  
"We, we should talk." Keith looked at his shoes nervously.  
"Yeah." Lance agreed.  
"I guess." They stood on opposite sides of the small dorm room looking nervous.

"What are we? What is our relationship? I'm just confused." Keith started.  
"Honestly I don't know." Lance ran his fingers through his hair.

"Lance what do I mean to you?"   
"Uh, I," Lance stuttered. Keith walked over and wrapped his arms around him. 

Lance took a deep breath.  
"Keith. That day during PE when James attacked you... I still don't know what went through me. You still annoyed me so much. Heck I still thought you hated me at that point-"   
Keith cut him off.

"Listen. Lance I never hated you. Every person I've ever loved left me. The only person that didn't leave was Shiro. You reminded me so much of my 6th grade friend Michael. He promised he'd never leave me, he ended up being hit by a semitruck in Miami 5 summers ago."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's fine." Keith said.  
"What's happened has happened and there's nothing anyone can do."

"I was so scared Keith, I waited in the hospital for 5 hours. I  was beside myself with almost losing you. I jus-"

"Enough talk already," Keith pulled Lance in and their lips collided. Lance had a powerful energy running through him. Boy it felt amazing.

Lance's POV 

Keith pulled him in. Lance could feel his passion and energy running through his veins. He knew how he felt about this now.

"I love you." Lance whispered softly tears welling in his eyes. The shorter boy slowly loosened his grip.   
"I love you too." Keith started crying too.   
"But. I can't... I have to go. Swimming practice."   
"Wait! Lance,"  
Lance let go of the hug. Keith's arms fell to his sides  
He turned and left, looking back at Keith standing in the middle of the room he walked out.

Keith's POV 

He sat on the rug and bawled his eyes out for nearly two hours. Once he stopped crying enough to see properly he through his pencil jar onto his desk. Reaching for a fist-full of pencils and a couple of sheets of paper. 

Started with a black pencil, violently scribbling on the paper. Then moving on to the other colours. Keith ended up with some prices of slightly torn paper with pencil marks all over them. He paused briefly before grabbing his lighter and stormed out.

Lances POV 

Lance met Romelle in the parking lot. She was wearing the schools grey and orange trackpants and blue sweatshirt.   
"Hey Lance." She waved. 

They took Romelle's car, Lance played Top40 on the radio.  
"So. You ready to kick some Butt?" Romelle said.  
"Yeah! You?"   
She nodded.  
"So what's going on with you and Keith? You've both been real tense round each other."   
"Honestly." Lance said.  
"I have no idea. It's complicated."   
"Yeah. Though you've gotta admit, Keith's hella hot."   
"Shut up," Lance blushed.

Keith's POV 

After walking about  2 hours away from school. Keith stopped at the side of the road and lay down the pieces of paper. He set himself down and lit the lighter, staring into the flame briefly. Then he lit the paper on fire. It stood out against the dark. 

Lance's POV 

"Romelle stop!"   
"What is it Lance?"   
"I saw someone on the side of the road."  
She looked skeptical.  
"Lance its dark."   
"I'm gonna take a look anyway."   
"Whatever you think is necessary." Romelle stated. 

A few minutes later lance called out.  
"Oh My God Romelle come here!"

Keith's POV 

Keith opened his eyes slowly. He was on the sofa in the purple dorm common room. Quickly sitting up in confusion, 'how did I get here?' Last he remembered he was sitting on the side of the road. 

The lights flicked on.  Keith jumped. "Woah Hunk you scared me." Keith moved to make room for Hunk on the Sofa. 

"I suppose you want to know what happened." He said.   
"Yeah."   
"Hold on." Hunk left the room. A few minutes later Romelle came in. 

"Hi Keith." She said. Keith waved. 

"Me and Lance found you blacked out on the side of the road hours away from school. What were you doing?"   
Keith didn't answer the question.  
"How do you know that was real?" Romelle chucked a small object to Keith.  
"My lighter." 

Romelle stared and turned towards him.  
"Keith you haven't been eating. Why?" Keith opened his mouth but realised there was little point in denying it, instead he just replied.  
"How did you know?" He stared at the ground.  
"Lance carried you to the car, noticed how bad you looked, noticed that he'd never seen you eat for months, he figured it out pretty quickly." 

"What were you doing so far away from school anyway?" Keith asked.  
"Me and Lance were driving back from our swimming race."   
"He told me it was only practice."   
"He's kind of self conscious about his swimming ability."   
"That doesn't seem like Lance." Keith stood.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight Romelle. And thank you, I guess."   
"Bye Keith. Lance is already sleeping so don't be too loud," 

Keith climbed the stairs to his room.  
And saw the stuff on his bedside table. It was a KitKat bar with his all of his pills laying on top along with a note from Lance.

Hi Keith. You scared me (again) sorry we couldn't talk tonight. I was exhausted from winning my race. Sorry I didn't tell you, I don't like people knowing I swim competitively. It was kind of scarring at my old school.

As you can see I left you your pills and some food. Please, please eat something. For me. Please I thought you were dead when we saw you we thought you were dead for a second. Please Keith. We can talk tomorrow if you're ready.  
XOXO Lance.

So a bit of angst this chapter. Hoped you enjoyed.


	14. 14

Lance's POV 

Lance woke up and reached for his phone, the time read 10.24am. He swiped through his Instagram feed for a while then looking over at Keith. He was still asleep. Across from Keith's bed was his bedside table. Lance was relieved to see that Keith has taken his meds. On the table was the half eaten Kit Kat bar.   
'At least he attempted to eat it.' Lance murmured to himself

Lance got up, dressed and walked through the bathroom to Hunk and Pidge's room. 

"Morning Lance." Pidge concentrated on a jumble of technology and wires.

"What are you up to?" Lance asked.  
"Working on my robotics assignment for my engineering mid-term." Pidge answered.

"Anyway when's the next band practice?"   
"I'll see if Keith's ready for Monday. If not we'll try later in the week."  
"Cool beans. Pass the screwdriver." 

Hunk walked in from the kitchenette.   
"Hi Hunk."   
"Hey dude." He replied. Hunk then walked back to get a plate from the kitchen.   
"Some breakfast for you guys." He handed it over to Lance.   
"Thanks."   
"How is Keith anyway?"   
"Still asleep but he's ok."   
Hunk nodded.  
Lance waved and walked back to his room.

Keith's POV 

After scrolling through his phone he saw Lance walking through the door.

"I brought some breakfast. Biscuits with bacon and cheese on top."  
"My favourite. Thanks." Keith mumbled.   
He took one of the biscuits and slowly nibbled at it.  
Lance pulled up a desk chair. Keith sat on his bed.

"So do you think you'd be able to do band practice on Monday?"   
"Well we didn't practice at all last week so I guess I'll have to be ready if we're gonna be ready for Phoenix Band Festival." Keith replied.   
"Don't push yourself too hard Keith. Promise me that."  
Keith's mouth turned up slightly in a smile.   
"Ok I promise."   
Lance stood to do something.  
"Hold up one more thing." Keith said.  
Lance turned back around.  
"Can we keep our relationship on the down low until after Band Festival? I just don't want it to get in the way, we have a lot to do."   
Lance nodded.  
"Ok. That's probably for the best." He looked pained. Keith almost regretted every word.

The band gathered again in the music room. Romelle kissed Allura before picking up her dance bag and walking to the gym. Allura carried her bass into the room, taking it out of the silver case and plugging it into the amp. 

"Honestly Allura you're so lucky to have a case that actually matches. Your bass. I'm stuck with this old thing." Keith motioned to his battered black guitar case with band logo stickers on it. He pulled out his dark red guitar with so many string replacement that they were all different colours. 

Lance, Pidge and Hunk walked in.  
"Sorry we're late Hunk had to pick up some new drumsticks." Keith shrugged it off and went to help Lance set up his blue telecaster guitar. 

"This is Gospel. For the fallen ones  
Locked away in permanent slumber  
Assembling their philosophies  
From pieces of broken memories."

Lance had the most beautiful voice Keith had ever heard.

"Their gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds  
But they havn't seen the best of us yet" 

Lance's POV 

"The fear of falling apart"

The final note ended.


	15. 15

Lance's POV 

Lance placed his phone charger in the front pocket of his bag. Picking up his phone and sunglasses from his bed.

Keith came into the room.  
"Just finished packing up the instruments. We can still use practice room 3 next semester."   
"That's great." Lance grabbed his hand-me-down MacBook air and put it with the rest of his stuff. 

Keith looked up from his phone. "Shiro's here. Let's go." He picked up his duffel bag and jacket. 

Lance and Keith hopped into the back of Shiros Toyota. He and Adam were sitting in the front seats.

"So, Adam, this is Lance." Keith introduced Lance.  
Lance nervously replied. "Hi guys."   
Adam waved back. "Nice to meet you." 

Keith's POV 

Two hours later Shiro parked the car outside of Lance's house. Keith looked out of the window, the house was a well worn 1920s building with an outdoor sofa covered in toys. A lady, who Keith guessed was Lance's mother stood by the front door. 

"I'll help you with your stuff." Keith hurried out of the car. 

Before Lance left he turned and spoke to Keith.   
"Hey Keith. I didn't tell you this before but, my nephew Mateo has brain cancer and I needed to see him. I just thought you should know." 

Keith nodded. "So that's what that phone conversation was about."   
They hugged for a solid 3 minutes, then Lance took his bags and walked into his house. Keith went back to the car and drove back to Phoenix.

Lance's POV 

The McClain house, normally full of warmth and joy, had a dull saddened air to it. Lance went up to his mother. Seeing her pained smile was enough to make him start crying. His mother pulled him in for a hug. "Thanks for visiting at such short notice Chico." She said.

Lance walked upstairs to his room. He put his stiff down and checked his phone. 7.00pm. He went back down for dinner. 

"Sorry menores, only rice and beans tonight it's been a busy day. Muy cansada."  
The bowl of food was passed down the table. Marco passed around a pitcher of lemonade. 

"How's Mateo been?" Rachel asked.   
"Luis is bringing him home from his doctors appointment soon." Their mother replied. "He hasn't been doing too well lately I'm afraid." After dinner the sound of the door opening made the McClain heads turn. "Mateo!" They cried. Lance bolted from his seat.  
"Tío Lance!" Mateo yelled, he hopped onto Lance's lap in the hallway. Mateo had lost most of his hair but he still was the same bubbly 6 year old Lance knew and loved. He stood to greet Luis, who smiled slightly but Lance could tell the doctors appointment hadn't been easy for him. 

They turned at the sound of Nadia running in.   
"Papá!" She jumped into Luis's arms.   
The little girl climbed out of her father's arms and faced Lance. "Hola uncle Lance. It's good to see you again." She then spoke to Mateo. "Do you want to build a house out of legos with me?" Mateo nodded in reply and ran off after his sister. 

"So how's it been for you?" Lance asked.  
"It's been better if I'm being honest." Luis replied. "Camille and I have taken time off of work to come back here for a bit." 

Lance went back to the kitchen to help his mother clean up. 

"Will dad be home soon?" He asked while drying a plate.   
"He'll be back on Tuesday morning." His mother replied. "His investment meetings have had to be cut short." 

That night Lance found it hard to fall asleep, so he lay on his bed for hour until he heard a sound coming from the hallway. He walked out of his room and saw Luis standing by his bedroom door still fully clothed in tshirt and jeans. "I'm guessing you can't sleep either." Lance said. His brother nodded.   
"My son is dying Lance!" He cried. "Sooner or later Mateo will die. Why Lance, why me? 

Lance was at a loss for words. "I. I don't know." He sat in the hall with whom he once thought was indestructible. His big brother, nearly 10 years older than him, was calling for help from Him. Lance. Luis's little brother.   
They stayed in the hall together for the rest of the night.

More angst. Sorry this chapter's a bit late also comment if I got the Spanish parts wrong and I'll correct them.


	16. 16

Keith's POV 

Keith got up at 9am and nearly fell out of his bed trying to grab his iPhone. Lance had sent him 12 messages. 

2.00am  
Lancey Lance: Heyy.

2.01am  
Lancey Lance: Hey.

2.01am  
Lancey Lance: Keithy boyy.

2.02am  
Lancey Lance: Reply to meeeee.

2.03am  
Lancey Lance: Please.

2.04am   
Lancey Lance: Keithy!!!!

2.04am  
Lancey Lance: 😶😒😒😒😒

2.05am  
Lancey Lance: 😟😟😟😟😟😟😟😟

2.05am  
Lancey Lance: 😐😐😐😐😐😐😐😐😐😐😐😐😐😐😐😐😐😐😐😐😐😐😐😐

2.05am:🙀🙀🙀🙀🙀🙀🙀🙀🙀🙀🙀🙀

2.07am  
Lancey Lance: Why Keith? Just reply already. 

2.10am  
Lancey Lance:😬

2.10am  
Lancey Lance: K guess you've died.

9.12am  
It'sMeKeith: I was sleeping.

9.12am  
It'sMeKeith: 🖕

Lance's POV 

2.00am  
Lancey Lance: Heyy.

2.01am  
Lancey Lance: Hey.

2.01am  
Lancey Lance: Keithy boyy.

2.02am  
Lancey Lance: Reply to meeeee.

2.03am  
Lancey Lance: Please.

2.04am   
Lancey Lance: Keithy!!!!

2.04am  
Lancey Lance: 😶😒😒😒😒

2.05am  
Lancey Lance: 😟😟😟😟😟😟😟😟

2.05am  
Lancey Lance: 😐😐😐😐😐😐😐😐😐😐😐😐😐😐😐😐😐😐😐😐😐😐😐😐

2.05am:🙀🙀🙀🙀🙀🙀🙀🙀🙀🙀🙀🙀

2.07am  
Lancey Lance: Why Keith? Just reply already. 

2.10am  
Lancey Lance:😬

2.10am  
Lancey Lance: K guess you've died.

Lance jumped to grab his phone when Keith replied.

9.12am  
It'sMeKeith: I was sleeping.

9.12am  
It'sMeKeith: 🖕

10.03am  
Lancey Lance: 😒

Lance went downstairs to the kitchen. Mateo was at the doctors again so he decided to make some of Hunk's crepes as they were Mateo's favourite food.

After mixing up the crepes and along up strawberries, and almost perfectly on time, Mateo was back.

"Mateo! Buenos dias." Lance called. He waved to his sister-in-law Camille.

"So Mateo I made you some crepes." Mateo almost squealed in excitement.  
"Hunks recipe?"   
"Yep. There on the table." Mateo ran off to the kitchen. 

While Mateo ate his crepes Lance and Camille chatted. Lance made some coffee for them.   
"Gracias Lance." Camille took the mug.   
"How have you been?" He asked.  
"It's been a very stressful time." She replied. "Luis is lucky to have a boss that was reasonable to let him have time off. My boss was having none of it when I explained my situation to her." Lance listened intently while sipping his coffee.  
"Yeah so my boss gave me a weeks notice."   
"That must of been stressful."   
"Sí. But I have more time to spend with Mateo." 

Keith's POV 

He and Pidge sat on an amp in the Holt family garage, watching Shiro's band play. Between them they had a share size bag of thai sweet chilli Doritos.

"Heard from the guys at all?" Pidge asked.   
"Only Hunk. He's in Hawaii." Keith replied.  
"I heard that Allura and Romelle went to LA." Pidge added. "They're staying with Bandor."   
"Oh yeah Allura told me she got nominated for class president."   
"Wow."

"Come on guys we're going to Mickey D's!" Adam called. Keith and Pidge rose from the amp and followed Adam, Shiro and Matt put the door. 

Lance's POV 

Week time skip.

Lance was asleep when someone came pounding on his door.  
"Mmn. What do you want?" Veronica's  voice replied. "Lance get dressed quickly we have to go to the hospital." Lance's eyes snapped open. He rushed to the floor to grab yesterday's jeans and a black shirt. Lance shoved on his vans and ran out the door. 

"Where are Mum and Dad?" Marco asked Veronica as they all rushed out the door.   
"They've already gone down with Luis and Camille." She replied. "So we're taking my car." 

Lance sat in the passenger seat of Veronica's SUV. Rachel and Marco sat with Nadia. Rachel gently stroked her hair.

They pulled up by Emergencies and walked in to the front desk.   
"We're here to see Mateo McClain please." Lance said. The desk lady pushed her glasses back onto her face.  
"Are you family?" She asked.  
"Yes." Veronica said hurriedly.   
"Go through then. He's in room 5." The lady gestured to her right.

The McClain kids walked into the room. Mateo was in a hospital bed attached to a number of machines and tubes. 

Their father beckoned them over.   
"Menores. Come here." They headed over.

"Veronica!" Mateo said. Veronica hugged her nephew. They all sat with Mateo talking gently. Camille brought Mateo's favourite book."

Lance's father looked up at the monitor. His face showed immediate concern.   
"Lance please go get the doctor." 

Lance hurried out quickly. He found the doctors office down the hall.  
"Excuse me." He said I'm with Mateo McClain-" the doctor immediately stood.   
"Is there something wrong?" She worriedly asked. Lance nodded. They briskly walked back. 

When they got back the ministers were going crazy. Mateo had started having violent seizures. Lance's heart dropped. 

Marco stood. "We'll go outside with Nadia." Their mother nodded. Lance looked back at his nephew before heading out the door. 

Rachel held a scared Nadia.  
"Rachel. What's wrong with Mateo? Why is this happening to him?" She cried. Rachel was too shocked too answer and just held the four year old tighter. Marco had his head in his hands. Lance hugged Veronica silently.

Hours later the doctor came back.  
"I'm sorry but, Mateo is gone."


	17. 17

Keith's POV 

He sat back in room 38 at his desk drawing comic strips when Lance came in, he looked tired and drawn out. 

"Hey." Keith said, standing from his desk and going over to hug him. Lance smiled slightly.  
"Hi." He replied. "How's it been?"  
"I've been alright." Keith said to Lance. "I'm sorry about Mateo."   
"You didn't do anything." Lance walked away to unpack.

"Man the homework we had over break was real hard." Keith mentioned.   
Lance froze in his tracks.  
"Shit. I forgot."  
"Hey don't worry we'll go to the teachers and explain, they'll be understanding I'm sure." Keith reassured him. "It'll be fine."

"What do you mean you aren't giving him an extension?" Keith exasperated.

Keith and Lance went down to Mr. Zarkon's office to attempt to reason with him.

"Mr. McClain had two whole weeks to complete his holiday assignments, no raise will be issued." Mr. Zarkon stated.  
"But Mr." Lance began.  
"Mr Lance's nephew fucking died! I don't think he would have any time for homework."   
"Language Mr. Kogane!" The principal yelled. Mr. Zarkon hauled his 260lb frame up from his desk and peered down the boys.   
"Now gentlemen, my decision is final. I will not issue any extensions. Now get out of my office!" 

Keith pulled the finger at the principal then took Lance's hand and led him out the door.  

"Fuck." Lance leaned against the concrete wall outside the office.   
"What am I going to do Keith?"   
"Well what classes did you have homework for?" Keith asked. "I mean we're in the same class for PE and biology, Miss Honerva will definitely understand, Ms. Hira should too." 

"I also have papers for Mr. Coran, Mr. Iverson and Mrs. Haggar." 

"Well." Keith said. "Iverson might be strict bit he's understanding, Mr. Coran might make you do a weird Mayan ritual bit you'll live-"   
"Mrs. Haggar's gonna kill me isn't she?" Lance said.  
"Yep."

Lance's POV

Lance and Keith worked till 1am on Mrs. Haggar's paper on chemical bonds.  
"Done!" Lance had three empty cans of double espresso shots balanced on his lap.   
"Whoo!" Keith raised his arms up and nearly fell off his desk chair. Lance printed off his paper and jumped on his bed. 

"Right I'm going to bed." Lance said. "Bet I can fall asleep faster than anyone else alive."   
"Not me, when my head hits the pillow, I'm gonna be lights out." Keith replied.  
"Whatever. G'night Mullet."  
"Night Sharpshooter."

"Morning all!" Pidge placed her tray down with a bowl of 'franken-cereal' a bowl full of every type of cereal that the school offered. Hunk had made a waffle with blueberries while Allura and Romelle ate their fruit'n'yogurt parfaits from pinterest. 

Lance brought some leftover rice and beans. He kept sliding more carrot sticks from the buffet onto Keith's plate of vegetables, hoping he wouldn't notice. Keith stayed focused on his coffee however and kept chatting with Hunk. 

"Is everyone free for practice at lunch?" Lance asked the table.   
"Sure. But only if you're ready Lance."   
"Yes I'm fine. Don't worry about me guys," 

"So as you can see here, Paladin Lance is our human sacrifice standing against this pole." Mr. Coran gestured to the tall wooden pole he had brought in. Before pointing his flaying knife replica at Lance almost too close for comfort.

Keith's POV 

"Move your body when the sunlight dies.  
Everybody hide your body from the Scarecrow.  
Everybody hide."

"Make a wish when you're childhood dies.  
Hear the knock, knock, knock when she cries.  
We're all alone tonight.  
Hold your breath when a blackbird flies.  
Count to seventeen and close your eyes.  
I'll keep you safe inside."

Keith finished the riff and joined Lance on vocals.

"He burns.  
My skin   
Never mind about the shape I'm in.  
I'll keep you safe tonight.  
Yeah Yeaaaaaah." 

Allura's voice joined in the last line.

""Move your body when the sunlight dies.  
Everybody hide your body from the Scarecrow.  
Everybody hide."


	18. 18

Lance's POV 

Lance dropped his bag on the floor of practice room 3, the others sat around with their bags anticipating the nighh excitement.

"Well guys, its our last night here before hitting Arizona, I can hardly believe it." Hunk exclaimed.   
"My mum sent us all some homemade piña colada. For good luck." 

Pidge reached for a bottle.  
"Alcoholic or virgin?" She stated.   
"Alcoholic." Hunk replied.  
"Hunk!" Allura looked shocked. "If a teacher finds out we're dead."   
"Fancy that our angel cinnamon roll Hunk breaking major school rules." Keith chuckled while unscrewing the bottlecap. 

"So guys," Allura began. "I super last minute managed to get permission for Romelle to come along as our make up artist and wardrobe manager." 

The news earned a cheer and applause from the band and Lance asking.   
"OoOoh can we see what we're wearing?"   
"Not yet. You'll find out at first rehearsal." Romelle replied.  
"Fuck you." Lance joked, Romelle in turn replied by way of pulling the finger back at him with a cheeky grin.

After hours of fun and food Keith proposed that they play a game of Spin the bottle, truth'n'secrets edition. 

"Right whoever it lands on has to give away a secret. No lying. No small tidbits. We only want the real tea here." He said.

Keith took the empty bottle in his hands, spun it and with the group watched it spin. Allura.  
"Spill." He said to her.

She thought for a moment. "Ok so you know James's friend Nadia Rizavi?  We went to the same middle school. One day during fall semester, after dating for a month, I made with her in a locker room stall. Needless to say we broke after that and that that's most likely the reason why she and James hates me so much now." 

Pidge memely sipped on her drink.

The bottle span again. Lance. 

"Unfortunately I don't have the best quality tea but I'll give what I have. Basically I haven't come out to my parents. Mainly because my dad and abuela are really conservative." He sat back. "That's the tea sis." 

"Ok James Charles spin it." Hunk said.  
It span. Pidge.

"Right this may come as a shock but as it happens this is real important so y'all better fuckin listen." Pidge said.

She took a breath.  
"I'm Agender." Pidge waited with bated breath. "And my pronouns are they/them. Y'all can deal with it." Despite Pidge's overconfident language. They were nervous as fuck. 

Keith came over on his knees and wrapped his arms around Pidge. The others soon followed suit.  
"Well try our best to remember Pidge. Promise."   
"Love you,"   
"Yeah, you fuckwits are ok too I guess." Pidge replied jokingly.

After a few more rounds of Spin the bottle they all fell asleep in the music room eagerly awaiting the next day.

Keith's POV 

He was woken by the chill windchime music from Hunk's phone alarm. 

Keith checked his phone. 7.15am.  Time to pack up the van and be on the way to Phoenix.

Pidge grabbed their glasses then pulled on a green sweatshirt over the school's grey PE shorts.   
"Morning fuckers." They said to the slowly waking teens.   
Lance rummaged for his jeans before chucking on his green jacket over a baseball top. "Let's go!" He said, then going to get his guitar.

Keith put on his favourite red cropped jacket and went to help load the van. 

"Remember guys we don't need our amps." Allura reminded them "The people who run the gig are supplying all the acts with their own ones."  
Hunk gave her the thumbs up and loaded the snare drum into the trunk.

"Also I drew this last weekend." Keith unraveled a piece of paper. "It's for the drum kit." The Crimson Carnation logo was beautifully done on the paper.

"Wow that's actually beautiful." Lance murmured.

"Right is everything packed?" Romelle said.   
"Yep. I double checked." Lance replied. 

"By the way Hunk's driving and I've already called shotgun." Keith stated.

"Let's hit the road!" Pidge called out, climbing into the back row. "But I'm calling the next shotgun now before any of y'all do." 

Lance's POV 

Lance shared a bag of chips with Pidge in the back while watching some downloaded Netflix. 

In the row in front Allura and Romelle shared earphones for a podcast, both of them somehow managed to look put together, albeit in different ways. Romelle had black tights under an asymmetric tunic while Allura had the magical ability to look hot with leggings and a top knot. It was a truly mystical power.

Half an hour later they reached the first big town. Lance's stood and walked toward Hunk. "Stop the car I'm shouting everyone Starbucks."   
"Really Lance?" He deadpanned.  
"Yes now pull over."  
"Fine." The van stopped.

"So what're everybody's orders then?" Lance asked.

"Vanilla latte with two espresso shots thanks dude" Pidge replied.

"Green tea please." Allura asked.   
"Pink drink." Romelle mumbled. 

Keith looked up from his phone.  
"I want a black coffee with the same amount of espresso shots as the date we met."  
Lance frantically tried to remember the date.  
"I'm trying to do a romantic gesture Lance. We met August 8th. So can I have eight espresso shots. Please Sharpshooter." 

"Eight! Well only because I love you Mullet."

"Hunk?"

He sighed. "Caramel frappe please."

With that lance turned to the Starbucks and  came back 20 minutes later with the  booty. By that it meant caffeine.

"Four more hours to go!" Lance cheered as the van set off again.

Sorry I'm late on updating. To make up for it I'll double upload this week.


	19. 19

Keith's POV 

Keith slowly woke and lifted his head off Lance's shoulder.  
"Sleepy Mullet." Lance laughed. "We're here." 

Keith rubbed his eyes and climbed out of the van.

Allura pulled on her LA hoodie and started giving instructions like she always did.  
"Ok we need to sign in then take our instruments to our rehearsal room and find where we're staying." 

The band lugged all there instruments to the front desk.  
"Hello how can I help you?" The guy at the desk said.  
"We're Crimson Carnation." Keith replied   
"You're here for the Band festival I assume?"  
"Yep,"   
"Alright all your information is on this folder." They handed it to Allura.

"Alright we're in room 12 for everything." They left their instruments and went find their room."

Keith unlocked the door to their room.

"Damn there is so much legroom in here." Lance noted.

"Ok unpack quickly then we'll head down to the auditorium."

A guy in blue jeans and a band festival shirt hopped up to the microphone.  
"Hello guys my name is Joe I'm the organizer and event manager here at Phoenix Band Festival. It's so great to see so many young people here today." 

Keith sat quietly with the rest if the band listening to Joe's speech. 

"Just so you know where everything is, the cafeteria is across from the auditorium. Across the road from the Crayne St. Entrance is the festival grounds where you'll be performing tonight. I'm going to hand you over to Casey now to discuss the show." 

A short woman made her way over.

"So hi. As you know, I'm Casey, the band's managers. So after this meeting you can go rehearse. At 7pm everyone has to be in their dressing rooms at the festival grounds to be ready to go by 8pm. In the folder you were given on entry has your place in line to play tonight. With that, good luck. See you tonight." 

Lance's POV 

The band walked into the cafeteria to find a radio playing party tunes and other bands drinking punch and munching on pizza. They group soon  joined in on the fun. 

After a time the doors opened again. Familiar faces came through.

"Its James." Keith groaned. James stood along with Ryan, Nadia and their friend Ina. James had a toxic scowl on his face. 

"Come on we're not worth their time." Lance dragged Keith off to get more punch. Through the other door stormed in Lotor's gang.   
"Of course." Pidge bluntly added.

Lotor floated over to the gang followed by a bunch of girls, of which were Acxa, Zethrid, her girlfriend Ezor and Acxa's friend Narti. 

"Allura." He oozed sickly sweet charisma. Allura rolled her eyes.  
"Come on guys he's not worth our time let's go." Hunk said. They stormed out, James stared down at Keith who pushed past him without a word.

"Ok guys I'll reveal your show outfits now." Romelle announced.  
"Finally." Lance exclaimed.

"Lance you don't need to wait any longer, you first." Lance sealed slightly and jumped out of his chair.   
Romelle handed him a white singlet and loose distressed blue jeans. Lance put them on and hopped about excitedly.  
"Now to add finishing touches " Romelle handed Lance a pair of rainbow converse high tops, suspenders and a tattoo choker."   
"Wow I'm lookin fly!" Lance checked himself out in the mirror. Keith laughed.

"Keith you're up next." He was given a pair of black skinny jeans with holes in the knee, a dark red bomber jacket and white t shirt. As well as black Vans and  velvet choker. Keith joined Lance in the mirror. Romelle handed them some more stuff. 

"Ok Keith, can you help me with my eyeliner?" Lance asked.  
"Sure. Don't worry I live with Shiro, the king of eyeliner."

Keith did an electric blue cat line on Lance who grabbed two liner pens and did Keith's eyeliner.   
"Right look in the mirror you'll love it." Lance said. Keith lifted the mirror to see the double wing style of eyeliner with red and gold.  
"I love it."

"Oh one more thing." Romelle gave Lance a silver fake tattoo to put on his thigh where the biggest rip in his jeans were.   
"You two look really good." Pidge came over wearing a denim shirt knotted over a holo cropped singlet. They picked up some holo glasses and black matte lipstick.  
"You look fine too Pidgeon." Lance remarked.  

Hunk kept it simple with jeans and a striped jumper while Allura had a black tutu skirt and singlet under a holo jacket. She had plum lipstick and glow in the dark paint over her tattoos.

Casey came in. "10 minutes guys."   
Lance took a long slow breath. Keith leaned back on his seat. 

"Ok let's go." Lance stood, the others followed.

The curtain behind the stage lay four feet in front of them. The crowd began to cheer. 

"The the third band up tonight is a group from Garrison high school, Crimson Carnation!" 

The band walked through to the stage.

Lance picked up his guitar and leaned into the mic.   
"Hi I'm Lance next to me is our fabulous guitarist Keith, over there on bass is Allura, we have Pidge on keys and the Amazing Hunk as our drummer." 

Keith stepped up to his microphone. "Our first song tonight is an original song called Blue night cyanide. 

Keith started out with some gentle picking and then moved on to the high core riffs. Lance's beautiful voice rang out over the punk sound.   
He looked over at Allura, in the dumpster light her tattoos glowed brightly as she played her silver bass.

Soon enough the song finished and Lance announced that they were playing Young Volcanoes.

"When Rome's in ruin.  
We are the lions, free of the Colosseums.  
In poison places, we are antivenom.  
We're the beginning of the end."

Keith started singing.

"Tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds.  
It's all over now.  
Before it has begun.  
We've already won." 

"We are wild.  
We are like young volcanoes.  
We are wild.  
Americana, exotica.  
Don't you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?

Their voices sang out into the crowd.

 

Woop officially the longest chapter yet. I wrote a thousand words.  
Finally got some more passion to finish this book so hopefully it'll be complete by the time or soon after season 8 comes out.

Also Fall Out Boy am I right?


	20. 20

Keith's POV 

The auditorium held all of the performers in its chairs. The band sat in the front row half asleep with loads caffeine. Casey stood in front of the stage.

"Well good morning musicians. Last night was amazing, possibly the best festival I've ever run. All of you deserve placings in the California band battle. Unfortunately we can only take three groups through. I won't beat about the bush any longer. The bands going through are."   
She paused. 

"Lotor and the generals. Chromium and Crimson Carnation."   
The groups cheered.   
"Yeeeeaaaaah?" Lance hollered. They high fived.

Lance's POV.

Casey handed out new folders to the people sitting around the table.  
"After you're done here you guys need to pack and head off as soon as you can. I'd advise you to go in your competition outfits as you'll arrive in Los Angeles only half an hour before the show starts. Our number is in the folder if you get into trouble. Good luck. Get packing."

Lance stood from his seat and followed the others out the door.

"Wow I actually can't believe it." Allura said excitedly.  
"Yeah its unreal." Keith added.  
"We're going to California baby!" Lance yelled a little too loudly. He wrapped his arms around Keith. "I can't wait."

"Has everyone packed everything?" Hunk asked.  
"Ye." Pidge chirped. "It's all over there."  
"Ok check the bathroom."

"Right everybody change into your stage wear before we go. That way we'll have more time to do makeup when we arrive." Romelle ordered.

They changed and finished packing the instruments.   
"Last bag in let's go."   
"Holy shit I'm nervous." 

Fifteen minutes later the van stopped.  
"What's up?" Lance asked.   
"Pizza break." Pidge announced. They returned ten minutes later with the food.  
"Drive." They told Hunk. They sped off onto the freeway.

Keith's POV 

The van left Arizona two hours later. They drove past the sign announcing You are now leaving Arizona. Drive safe. 

"How well do you think Lotor will play tonight?" He wondered.   
Pidge snorted. "He'll be as sickly charismatic as last night I'll bet. Unless he ran out of motivation from staring at the birds that follow him around."   
"Yeah probably." Keith laughed.   
"From what I've seen from those girls they seem like complete bitches." Romelle added.   
"True that hon."

Keith shook Lance awake. "Hey wake up we're in Cali." Lance lifted his head and looked out the window.   
"Wow. It's dark." Lance murmured.   
"Yeah not much to see here it's the countryside." 

"Hey look we're in LA!" Hunk announced half an hour later. The band rushed to their windows.   
"Wow the city lights look incredible." Keith said. They gazed around for another 20 seconds. 

A huge mass rammed itself into the van.

BANG

"Oh shit." Allura said. She sat up. "Is everyone ok?"   
"Yeah."   
"Ok I'm going to pull into the beach parking lot. Hunk said. Slowly moving the van. 

"What happened?" Keith asked.   
"Someone crashed into us." Lance said.  
"Did you see them?"   
"No." Pidge replied. "The bastard sped away before we could get a good look."

"What are we going to do now?" Keith asked.   
"We've still got 112 miles to drive. We can't get to the stage in time." Hunk said.  
"What?" Lance screeched. "But we came so far."   
"There's literally nothing we can do Lance." Allura mumbled.   
"Yeah I suppose you're right. Do what you need to do"  
Hunk took out his phone. "I'm calling school." The others nodded.

"Now we wait."

Lance's POV 

He and Keith sat on top of the van unable to sleep.  
Lance checked his phone. 12.16am.   
"The ocean looks really pretty." Keith mumbled. "I can't believe that I went 18 years without seeing it."  
Lance turned towards him.  
"Wait you've seriously never seen the ocean before."   
"I've been in the Arizona desert my whole life Lance. We don't even have lakes" 

Lance grinned"Take off your shoes."   
"What?"   
"You heard. Take off your shoes"

"Wait we're not?" Keith was confused. "Are we?"  
"Yep." Lance grabbed Keith's hand and led him off the van. 

They ran down the sand barefoot into the dark sea. Quickly wading about half a foot into the water before falling over. Laughing their streaked eyeliner covered faces off with their mouths full of seawater. 

Keith held out his hand and helped him up. Holding him close.

Lance pulled Keith in. He placed his arms on his waist. Keith responded by resting against his chest.   
Keith looked into his eyes as they glistened in the light. He reached in and collided his lips into Lance's.  
Lance once again felt the energy radiating from their beings. The most amazing feeling ever.

They knelt down in the water. And the waves crashed over them. They gazed at each others shiny eyes and wet hair. 

Lance smiled.

"You mean the world to me." Keith told him.

Fin-

 


End file.
